Alti's return
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Casey had the Baby’s and Alti returns. Takes place after Jungle Fury. Slash Casey/RJ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the shows I'm using in this fic, but I hope one day against all odds I will. Then again I won't because I don't know these people and they will never give it to me willingly.

XXXCasey has the Baby's and Alti returns. Takes place after Jungle Fury. Slash Casey/RJ.

XXX

Lilly, Theo, and Maser Finn waited in the loft for Casey and RJ to return with the two new members of the family. Well they just didn't wait. Theo and Master Finn put the cribs together with the help of Lilly reading the how to guide. It took them a few hours and several bad words later to get it done.

"Were back." RJ announced walking into the loft carrying one baby. Shortly afterwards Casey walk in carrying the other one. All three of them rushed to see them.

"Oh my god they're so cute." Lilly said.

"Final I have a grandchild." Master Finn said proudly. Casey walk over to RJ's favorite chair to sit down.

"So what are their names?" Lily wanted to know. RJ smiled down at the child he was holding.

"We named him Clark James/Rhodes."

"I named this one Jon James/Rhodes." Casey spoke next. All three of them look at Casey.

"You gave Jarrod's kid RJ's last name?" Theo asked. Casey shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not after all his real father has no memory of him and RJ was more then willing to have a second son." The baby began to make a noise.

"RJ its feeding time." RJ walk over to give Casey his other son.

"Have the bottles done in a minute." He walk off to the kitchen. All three of them stood around Casey.

"So how are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Sore as hell, but happy to final to have my kids out of me and in my arms." He placed a kiss on each of there fore heads.

"wow Clark looks so much like RJ." Master Finn said taking a closer look at the baby. "And he has my wife's eyes."

"And Jon looks more like you then Jarrod expect he has Jarrod's eyes." Lilly said before she rub the side of his face. The baby made some more noises.

"I think he is getting a little tried." He look up at the kitchen's loft. "RJ are the bottles done yet?"

"They are on there way." RJ announced running down the stairs.

"Alright give me Clark to be feed and you take Jon." After a moment of confusion between passing a baby and the bottle to each other. Final they each got a baby and began to feed it.

"You know your sex life will be a very rare thing now you have kids." Master Finn chuckled. RJ and Casey both looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked. Master Finn leaned over to him.

"When me and my wife had RJ he would cry every hour on the hour and lets just say nothing happened sexual between us for a very long time." RJ shook his head.

"Dad I wasn't that bad." Master Finn look him dead in the eyes.

"I remember one time you took my Shark Sabers and blew a hole in the wall." Everyone in the room laughed. It took the baby's a few minutes to finish their lunch.

"Are you ready for a nap?" Casey asked Jon. The baby yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes." He got up from the chair.

"Were going to lay down for our nap." He took Clark from RJ then placed a kiss on his husbands lips.

"Aren't you going to use the cribs?" Theo asked insulted. Casey looked at the perfectly put together cribs.

"There is no way in hell my baby's are sleeping out in the middle of the dojo. With that said he walked away. RJ placed a hand on Theo's shoulder.

"What Casey meant to say was thank you, but the cribs need to be moved to the bedroom." Theo shook his head.

"Why didn't he just say that?" RJ shrugged his shoulders. Then he and Master Finn walk away talking.

Casey walk into the bedroom. He carefully placed each baby on the bed.

"I've been waiting to see you." He said then placed a kiss on each of there forehead. Quietly he closed the door then hope into bed with them. He laid on his side to look at his litter. Clark went off to sleep while Jon turn to look at Casey with his Jarrod like eyes. Suddenly Casey felt sad. He real father had no idea he even existed. He would have loved to known his own son. Even after turning good. Then he thought went to Alti and she wondered why she wanted Casey to have this baby so badly. What was the purpose? Will she return to claim his son.

"No one getting their hands on you because your mine." Jon gave a yawn and went to sleep as did Casey.

XXX

Just to let you guys/girls know I'm expert in children, so I guess you been warned. Stay tune for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey walk down the stairs to the kitchen of JKP holding Jon on his hands.

"Hey Casey where is Clark?" Lilly asked when she saw him.

"Upstairs playing with his granddad." RJ walk into the kitchen with a bus tub full of dishes.

"Casey I thought we were going to let dad play with the cubs tonight?" RJ asked. Casey look down at Jon.

"I decided to keep Jon with me because I can't leave him alone." Lilly and RJ other looked at each other.

"Casey he wasn't going to be alone he was going to be with his brother and Grandfather." Casey ignored him and went on to say.

"Plus I figure we would go into town and get more diapers." RJ shook his head.

"Casey we just bought a pack yesterday." Jon got was getting fussy.

"It might do well if we had one kid RJ, but one pack isn't going to last long between two." He began to rock Jon trying to clam him down. RJ placed the tub by the sink.

"Plus we had this talk yesterday while we were feeding them. You need some mommy relaxing time. Which means you go off for a little while each day to do something while I watch the kids." Casey reached down and grab the diaper bag.

"Well RJ I can't leave Jon alone for many reason and you know why." He then walk pass RJ.

"I'll be back in a half an hour." Lilly and RJ both stared at the door Casey walked threw.

"Three guess what's bugging him." Lilly said crossing her arms.

"Alti." Lilly gave a nod of her head.

"He is still worried she is coming back for Jon." RJ untied his apron.

"Yes he is and I can't blame, but at the same time I can't allow him to live life scared that about that witch." He went to the stairs.

"I have to feed and change Clark be back in a little while." He called after Lilly.

"Dad are you up here?" RJ asked.

"Over here." RJ went to the sound of the voice. Master Finn was sitting there feeding Clark.

"I see your feeding him." Master Finn gave a nod of his head.

"But your changing him." RJ saw that coming. He took a seat next to his dad.

"Dad I'm worried about Casey, and how he takes Jon everywhere he goes." Master Finn gave a nod of his head.

"Me too RJ and I think he may have good reason to be worried."

"You maybe right, but she disappeared months ago, so why should we start worrying about her now?"

"Evil never sleeps." Was Master Finn's simple answer.

"True, but still he is a mommy now so he needs some space from the kids." The mouth was pulled from the Clark's mouth when he was finished eating.

"Here you go changing time." RJ took the baby and shook his head. He looked his kid, but he hated changing those dam diapers

"My advice for you son is this." Master Finn spoke and he stood up. "Have a talk with Casey when he gets back. Just tell him the simple truth, and see what happens from there." RJ watched his father walk away.

"When your done I will be watching Heroes on your TV." RJ shook his head.

"Your Grand pa may be nice, but he is also a little crazy." The smiled his agreement.

Casey return from the store exhausted as was Jon. Every mother he passed wanted to look at him and say how cute he was. This caused Casey to run ten minutes later returning to JKP. Be placed the two bags of diapers next to the door of the bedroom. He walk pass the cribs and saw Clark was already in his taking his nap. Casey bent down and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Are you ready to take a nap with mommy?" He asked Jon. A yawn told him yes. He kick off his shoes and got into the bed. He placed Jon next to him on the bed. He the laid on his side looking at the little guy.

The door open and RJ walk in. Casey made the be quite sign with his finger.

"Casey we need to talk." RJ said laying next to his Tiger.

"About what?" He knew what, but didn't want to say.

"About you not letting Jon out of your sight for more then two seconds." Casey turn to glare at him.

"I'm just trying top protect my cub." RJ returned the glare.

"Casey what about your other cub?" He turn his eyes towards Clark's crib.

"I'm also protecting him, but Jon needs it more." RJ forced Casey to look at him.

"Casey, you can't protect Jon forever. Plus what if Alti doesn't return for ten years then are you going to keep him out of school to protect him." Casey sighed and knew RJ was right, but still there were things he didn't know.

"RJ I know Alti is coming back because she started something and she will finish it." He finished changing Clark and took him to the bed. Jon began to move a little.

"Now if you excuse me I have two babies to feed." He pick up Jon and walk out of the room. RJ laid back in the bed.

"Ok that didn't work, so now what?"

"I can help you." RJ sat up and saw Master Giun standing in the door.

"Master Guin what are?" RJ asked.

"Meet the only person ever to defeat Alti." She announced.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Casey finished feeding Clark and was now working on Jon. His eyes kept trying to close on him.

"No I must stay awake." Casey told himself. He hasn't slept much since the boys were born, and he wasn't planning on going to sleep anytime soon.

"Casey we need to talk." Master Guin said taking a seat next to Casey.

"Sure what about?"

"Casey RJ tells me you been acting like a jerk since you had the babies." Casey turned to look at her.

"Not you too Master Guin. No one understands why I'm doing this, so mine your own damn business."

Master Guin brushed her hair out of her face.

"Two things Casey. One everyone knows why your doing this and two just because the others let you get away with that attitude doesn't mean I will, so do that again I will slap you into next week." She made sure the last part was a little louder. Casey jump a little and gave a nod of his head.

"Good now on to business." She folded her hands in her lap. "I know what Alti did to you and I need to let you know you weren't the only one she has ever done this too." Casey rolled his eyes ,so Master Guin.

"I'm sure there are more, but right now I have mine to worry about." He took the bottle out of Jon's mouth.

She look at Casey and saw his eyes were beat red.

"Casey that maybe true, but you still need down time to sleep and relax." Casey shook his head.

"I can't sleep because..""If you do then Alti will came after Jon." Guin said finishing Casey's sentence. He gave a nod of his head.

"RJ and the other don't know what it was like, or will they ever know the fear that comes with it." Guin reached over and took Casey's free hand.

"Listen to me Casey. What you are doing now isn't helping things either. You have to trust your friends a little bit more now after all will they let anything happen to your children when your not around." Casey shook his head.

"No they wouldn't." Guin released Casey's hand and took Jon from him.

"Go to RJ now." Casey look at her.

"Are you serious?" She gave a nod of her head. Casey got off form the couch and walk out of the room.

He did try to stop once, but he had a feeling Master Quinn might throw something at him.

He open the bedroom door. RJ was fast asleep on the bed. Casey took a deep breath then climb into bed next to him. He placed his head ON RJ's chest and closed his eyes. He knew when woke up he was going to say he was sorry for his actions and get a talking too, but maybe he could use his cuteness to stop all of that.

Master Quinn held, both of the babies. They were both sound asleep and she rock them.

"Master Quinn what are you doing here?" Master Finn asked walking into the room.

"I talk Casey and I think I started to help him realize he can't do it all on his own." Master Finn took a seat next to her.

"In either case it would be good for him to have some alone time with RJ." Master Quinn handed Jon and Clark to him. Once they were safe in his arms he said,

"This is the first time I held both of them together." There was a huge smile on his face. Master Quinn stood up and went to the fridge.

"Did you Casey the story about when you fought Alti?" She shook her head.

"Not yet and this isn't the right time." She grab two diapers from the package. "Besides you have diapers to change in 3,2 , 1." A smell hit his nose.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" She had a smile on her face.

"Experience with babies."

RJ woke up and found Casey a sleep on his chest.

"Hey Casey where are the babies?" He asked shaking Casey awake. He open his eyes turn then upward.

"In the Loft with Master Quinn and I think your father is suppose to come today too." RJ moved his husband next to him.

"RJ I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." He gave RJ a kiss on his lips.

"I know I can't protect our kids by myself and I need you and our friends help to do so." RJ pull Casey Closer to him.

"That's good to here and I do love Jon as if he was my own." They began to make out. After a few minutes Casey parted from his husbands lips.

"I want you inside of me." RJ was more then willing to accept that request after it has been a few months since they had sex. He rip there pants off then pushed Casey's legs in the air.

"Oh god yes." Casey yelled as RJ entered his hole.

"God you've gotten tight again." RJ groaned.

"Is that a good thing?" Casey asked. With a little bit of laughter in his voice.

"We will soon find out." He began to pound Casey's ass. RJ was loving so was Casey. Its had been a while for both of them and were to be back on the saddle. After a hour they both shot their loads. RJ fell on top of Casey. At once they began to make out again.

"Want to go for round two?" RJ asked with a smile. Casey shook his head.

"Maybe later, but right now we need to get cleaned up and ready to go to the park with our kids."

"Sounds like a plan to me." RJ agreed. They both got out of bed and went to the shower to get cleaned up. As he held Casey hand RJ hoped Casey would keep to his word that was promised.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Casey slowly work his way into trusting the others with the care of Jon. Leaving him in the care of his grandfather, so he could take a nap or got to the store. Only once did he try to go back to his old ways, but RJ put his foot down. He placed Casey in the corner of the room to make him cool off. After that They had a talk about switching days where each had separate time with a baby for a couple of hours a day. Switching every other day then on Sunday they go out as a family to have fun. Today was day one of this agreement.

Casey was given Clark and RJ took Jon for a walk to the store. After a quick good bye Casey walk to the dojo.

"Come on let's sit in Daddy's chair." He took a seat in RJ's seat trying to relax. It wasn't going to happen like that. Casey spent the entire time looking at Clark. Suddenly the event and things he did after his son's birth hit him. He was so worried about Jon's safety, but in the process forgot Clark. Matter of fact since his birth his sent a good ninety percent of his time with Jon and leaving RJ to take care of their child alone. That was all going to change. This was his son too and he was going to give just as much love and protection as Jon.

""Come on Clark were going for a walk."

It was a sunny beautiful day in the park. People were running around doing what ever they wanted to do.

Casey walk along holding Clark. A butterfly flew in front of them.

"Look Clark a butterfly." Sadly the baby could care less about the weird flying thing. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Casey look down at his watch. They been out and about for two hours.

"Well I guess its time to head home."

"Hey sir want to try a drink." Casey turned around and saw a small brown haired women with a cart.

"What are you selling?" Casey asked looking her over carefully.

"Pop, lemon aid, Tea, water, and all sorts of other good things to drink." Casey stood there for a moment and thought. RJ had him a only drinking water for his entire pregnancy. Once in a while there was milk and coconut milk. He read somewhere coconut milk was like breast milk for a fetus. Truth be told Casey was sick of only drink those things. He wanted something bad for his health no matter what the dentist in those commercials said.

"Give a Root Beer." The lady reached in and grab a large bottle of it.

"That will be two dollars." Casey paid the women and walked away drinking it down as fast as he could.

When he reached JKP the bottle was gone and put away in a proper bin to be recycled. He walked up stairs to the bedroom, so Clark could get a nap. He open the door and saw RJ was placing Jon down for his nap.

"Hey you." Casey called.

"Hey yourself."

"How was your time with Clark?" RJ asked. Casey placed his son into the crib.

"We went for a walk in the park." He placed a kiss on Clark's forehead.

"Did you have fun with Jon?" RJ gave a nod of his head. Casey went over to RJ and gave him a hug and a long kiss.

"What was that for not I didn't like it." Casey buried his head into RJ's chest.

"To say I'm sorry for being a bitch and listening to you about being over protective of Jon." There a a long moment of silence before Casey added. "You were right and I was wrong." RJ placed a kiss on top of Casey's head.

"Thank you for saying your sorry Casey, but it was all your fault after all you been through a lot." Casey gave a nod of his head.

"You can say that again after the events of the Wendigo and Alti I feel emotionally off." RJ began to rub the back of Casey's head.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"No I just want you to hold." RJ and Casey laid down on the bed and went to sleep together.

Outside JKP

The brown hair women stood. With a wave of her hand she transformed back into Alti.

"I will be seeing you tonight Tiger."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Casey walk out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes. He spent the last hour trying to claim both babies down.

Even with RJ's help it was hard. They were sleeping again and he was off to the kitchen to get a glass of water and maybe a slice of pizza. He walk down to the dark Kitchen looking for the light switch. After a long time of searching he found it. He clicked it on and saw Alti sitting on the counter eating a bread stick.

It surprised him, but at the same time he was waiting of her to return.

"Your not getting Jon." Were the first words out of Casey's mouth.

"I didn't come here for him." Alti said with her mouth full. She quickly swallowed "I came here for you."

"What?" Casey was indeed shocked by this answer. He thought she wanted Jon because of the events, but she wasn't. Alti jump from the counter then took a few steps closer to Casey.

"Don't you get its been all about you." She waved a finger in Casey's face.

"Why me there is nothing special about me." Alti crossed her arms.

"Casey, there one thing about you I find important and that is the darkness you carry in your soul." She began to walk around him. "You repressed so much through your life and you had a lot happen to you in a entire life then time then most people." Casey watched her walk not saying a word. She was right about repressing everything bad that happen to him.

"Your mother dying in front of you, Your father having to work extra hard to keep a roof over your heads, going through high school with barely any friends, being called a fag on a daily bases, Jarrod beating you more times then you could count, a broken heart, and so many other things." Alti stop right in front of Casey a evil grin spread across here face.

"Just between you and me I saw it in a vision a long time ago and knew you will be the one to release my master into the world. That is why I sent the Wendigo after you." Casey eyes widen.

"That was you." Alti gave a nod of her head.

"I had this plan out for a very long time." She took a few steps back to sit in the stool.

"Like how I happen to be there when you and Jarrod were drinking yourselves shitless. The event that cause you two get married. The Wendigo To bring to the surface all the anger and Hatred you been feeling for all of your life. The potion I gave Jarrod and you that got you pregnant."

"Yeah what about it?" Casey asked.

"That wasn't the purpose of both potions it was a to take part of Dai Shi and store it in you until the time was right." Casey was now confused.

"Wait so you are saying me getting pregnant was a side effect of the potions." Alti gave a nod of her.

"Well I knew you would have Jarrod's baby, but RJ's was a surprise even for me." They sat their for a moment not saying a word while Casey chewed over what Alti told him. She had been planning this for a long time and using his life's pain for her own purpose.

"So now what do you want me to do now?" Casey asked sudden hatred flowing towards the surface. "Do you expect me to leave with you willingly, if so then you will have a fight on your hands." Alti stood up with her hands behind her back.

"No." Slam! Casey felt a hard object hit him on the side of the head. Knocking him out cold. She threw the frying pan on the counter.

"But knocking up out cold will work even better."

RJ woke up early the next morning to two crying babies.

"Casey you get Jon and I will get Clark." He said slowly getting up from the bed. He looked over and saw there was no Casey.

"Casey." He called out hoping he would be running down the hallway with the filled bottles. There was no answer.

"This can't be good." The screaming from the two babies demanding attention caught RJ's. He ran over to them trying to figure out what to do. Casey was missing and he had two crying babies to take care of.

"There was a knock on the door."

"Who is it?" RJ asked picking up Jon.

"Its me Lilly."

"Come in." RJ went to the changing table. The door open and Lilly walked in.

"Did you and Casey get into a fight?"

"No why?"

"Because there is a mess down in the kitchen." RJ knew what it meant, but first thing first.

"I explain to you in a minute right now I need you to get two bottles made right now." Lilly gave a nod of her head and took off running. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to get both of their diapers changed. Lilly walked in carrying two bottles.

"Where is Casey?" was her next question.

"I don't know he wasn't here when I woke up." RJ handed Lilly Clark. "Let's get these two feed and we need to get some help."

"The masters?" She asked. RJ gave a firm nod of his head.

"If I think who behind this is then were in big trouble."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Casey was surprised to find himself chained down to altar with a gag tied around his mouth. He just laid there watching Alti sitting in front of the fire. It look like she was talking to it.

"I have him master." She said to the flames. There was a long moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Everything is going according to plan and you shall be freed tonight I promise you that." She stood up and walked away. Casey was wondering what she was planning. Most of all would she kill him on this alter leaving RJ to take of there two sons alone. A tear went down the side of Casey's face.

'No I will get out of this alive no matter what.' He promised himself. Alti returned with a bowl and a paint brush.

"Time to get you ready for the ritual." She told him.

RJ got Master Finn, Master Quin, Master Swoop, Master Lope, Theo, and Lilly. Clark was being held by Master Finn and Lilly had Jon. RJ just finished explaining what happened last and Alti was behind it.

"We need to find Alti." Master Lope suggested.

"But how she could be anywhere?" Master Swoop smack his fan in his hand.

"I might have a idea where she is." Every turn there eyes to Master Quin.

"How would you know that?" Theo asked. Master Quin crossed her arms.

"Because during the great battle we fought each plus I had several encounters with her." She took Clark from Master Finn placed him carefully in her arms.

"Long time ago before the great war with Dai Shi I was married with four kids of my own."

"You had kids?" Theo asked stunned. Master Quin gave a nod her head. "We were happy for ten years until she showed up." She walked away carrying Clark. She look down at the baby as a tear slid out of her eyes.

"I returned home one day and found my entire family dead and Alti holding jars of their blood. We fought, but it was short and she easily beat me with my own memories." Clark began to get fussy, but Master Quin expertly claimed him down.

"We fought over the years before the great battle, but we always ended in a draw. That all changed one day. In the middle of the battle I found her standing there. Watching and laughing at the death around her. In a fury I went after her. We fought for one day and one night. Final I got the upper hand and used my animal spirit to finish her off. It was powerful it left me weak and I was easily killed by Dai Shi himself." Everyone stood there shocked at her story. No one said anything for a long time.

"What if you killed her then how is she a live again?" RJ asked Taking a deep breath and quickly wiping her eyes she turn to face them.

"I guess her master Dahak brought her back to life to free him." She walk back to the others.

"But all of that aside we need to find her and I think I know where she will be."

"We'll let's get going." Mater Lope said as he and the others began to walk away.

"We can't leave yet." The group stopped.

"Why not?" Theo asked. Master Quin pointed at the baby in her and Lilly's arms.

"Oh crap we need a babysitter." RJ realized. "But who can we get on a short notice?"

"Were back." Fran announced walking in with Dom. "Want to hear about our trip?" She asked.

"Fran long story short we need Dom and you need to baby sit the babies." Lilly said hand her Jon.

"Awe did Casey have his babies when I was gone?"

"Yep we will caught up with you later, so have fun." Master Quinn handed her Clark. The group left the room. Fran stood there with the two kids not sure what to do.

"Do you guys want to watch Charmed?"

Alti finished painting symbols all over Casey's body.

"Now I got the symbols on you I can start the ritual." She stood over Casey. With a wave of her hand all the candles lit up.

"Dahak the one true god of the universe I offer you this humans pain and suffering for you. May it be enough to bring you back to the world of the flesh." The symbols on Casey's body began to glow. Pain began to spread through out his body.

"Arise Dahak is calling you." With a loud yell he felt something crawling out of his body. The lasted for what seemed forever then to his relief it stop. To his horror there was a shadow standing next to her. Alti handed it a urn.

"Take this urn full of the blood of pure and innocent into the fire." The shadow took the urn.

"Now run and don't stop for anything." The shadow gave a nod of its head took off running. Casey watched in horror as the shadow jump into the flames. Alti began to laugh.

"Casey were here." RJ yelled as he and the other masters stop at the side of the altar. Master Finn used his shark sabers to free Casey. He quickly sat up and pulled out the gag.

"Where are the babies?" He asked RJ.

"Fran has them, but lets take her down." Casey shook his head.

"Its to late RJ she completed the ritual." Alti stood in front of the fire. "Dahak is coming to our world and we can't stop it."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Alti look at the group and saw the horror on their faces, but she zoned on face.

"Hello Master Quin been a while." She chuckled. Master Quin frowned at her.

"How is the family doing?" Enraged Master Quin took off running. Wanting no one then to kill the women in front of her. Suddenly Master Quin flew off her feet. She landed in Master Finn's arms. Alti shook a finger at her.

"You must be losing your touch Quin because you know about my powers and I will use them to my full advantage."

"She is Right Master Quin think before you attack." Master Swoop warned her. He flip open his fan.

"If we all attack her at once then maybe her powers won't harm us." Master Lope shook his head.

"No with Dahak on her side she will be harder to beat."

"You bet your sweet ass bat boy." She spread her arms and flames hit the ground. The Earth began to shake. All the good guys tried to keep a foot hold.

"Now watch as my master arises from the fires of hell." A demon hand appeared.

"Is that Dahak?" Master Finn asked.

"Oh I believe so." Master Quinn said as the group took a step back. A hand that looked like it was made out of lava appeared. It inserted itself into Alti's back. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"What is going on now?" Lilly asked. RJ had a look of shock on his face.

"He is entering Alti's body. He maybe free of his prison, but he still needs a body to move around in."

"She will be ten times more powerful now and that means trouble for us." Master Lope said crossing his arms. The fires stop and as the last of the flame enter Alti. She gave a yell of excitement.

"Now I have the power of the god of doomsday." She turn to look at the group in front of her.

"Are you guys ready for doomsday?" She asked licking her lower lip. With a wave of her hand fire began to shot out of the ground.

"She is to powerful even for us." Dom shouted. Casey stood there and look at her. He knew he had some ideas floating in that brain of his because he did a lot of reading before the babies were born about Alt, and the only person that defeated her was Xena. Sadly she was long dead. Alti herself had died once, but it didn't stick. With Dahak inside of her she was to powerful to defeat in hand to hand combat.

"People I have a idea." Casey shouted. The group looked at him.

"What is it Casey?" RJ asked. He pointed to the well right behind Alti.

"Dahak is coming out of the well right?" Every gave a nod of their heads.

"What if we closed off the well or get her in it some how then maybe it will stop."

"Its possible, but the problem is doing either one." Master Swoop interjected. Casey thought about it for a moment. It was true that the plan would be hard to execute with her standing there looking at them, but if they time things right and used their combined powers it could work.

"Do you have a plan?" RJ whispered into Casey's ears. For a long moment Casey didn't say a word. He was looking over the area trying to figure something out.

"Hey guess lets combine our animal spirits together and send them at Alti." Casey suggested. The group looked at him.

"Its worth a try." RJ aimed.

'Alright everyone line up." All of them made a line.

"Power of the Tiger, Cheetah, Jaguar, Rhino, Wolf, Bat, Shark, Penguin and Antelope combine." All of the animal spirits were released and shot towards Alti. By the time she notice the attack it was to late.

"NO!" she screamed as the spirit energy hit her causing a large explosion. The good guys had to cover there eyes from the brightness. When it was over the well and Alti was gone.

"Is she gone?" Lilly asked. Casey shrugged his shoulders.

"Our animal spirits destroyed the well and Alti was connected to it at the time." RJ placed a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Let's go home babe." He suggested.

"Good idea." The group walk away.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Casey was happy to be home with his two babies. Well they weren't here tonight. Grandpa agree to play sitter for the night. RJ took full advantage of the peaceful night. He put candles all over the room, had a bottle of wine ready, soft romantic music playing in the back ground and a pair of handcuffs on the night stand. It was going to be a very romantic evening. Casey and RJ sat on the bed making out.

"Don't ever get kidnap again." He spoke between kisses.

"I promise I won't." He assured him. They kept making out. RJ carefully pushed him onto the bed. It was at this moment Casey really thought about his life with RJ. He was in love with this man, but why was it hard to tell him how he was feeling. Sure the last year was hell with a little happiness in it, but still there were still feeling he had deep down inside of him that didn't want to come out. RJ flip Casey on his back then laid on top of him as he pushed in his penis inward.

"Oh yeah big daddy." He growled. At once RJ went to work pounding his hole. In the middle of the moaning Casey began to remember why he doesn't tell him how he feels. RJ already knows and without words is helping. Just being there in mind, body and soul his helping Casey face whatever problem he can't vocalize.

"I love you RJ." Casey yelled.

"I love you too my Tiger." RJ kept pounding Casey.

"Make love to me forever baby."

"Anything for you." They began to kiss again. They spent all night making love to each other.

At the sight of the old well Rocks began to shift, then suddenly fire shot out of them. Alti stood there naked and pissed.

"GOD DAMN THAT TIGER HE WILL PAY AND HE WILL PAY GOOD!" She shouted the lighting flashed in the sky. Alti turn and walked away. Casey was a pain in her side and she was going to make him pay when he least expected it.

THE END

Squeal coming soon. Thanks for the reviews. See you soon.


End file.
